Daughter Of Oblivion
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: The army of an ancient evil have begun to rise once again in alliance with the evils that the DWMA work to keep under control. Will new allies of the DWMA be enough to help defeat this ominous danger that has been waiting for it's chance for centuries? Death the Kid X OC, minor OC X OC pairings.


**Daughter of Oblivion:**

* * *

Just as a disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater, but I do own the GHA (Ghost Hunter's Association) and Wrath. The other main OCs from chapter one are friends of mine. The rest of the OCs featured are mine.

* * *

The GHA, better known as the Ghost Hunters Association, is a group that has been around almost as long as the DWMA, however its existence has long since been considered to be nothing but a myth, legend, or fairy tale… why? Because, no one seems to believe in ghosts anymore… and that's how it needs to be sometimes.

The things that the GHA fight are not Kishin Eggs. They fight poltergeists, who have always plagued humans. They have no "soul", only a pit of blackness that is their core, as well as a body made of ectoplasm. Yes, they are made of that stuff. However, they aren't all necessarily evil or dangerous… poltergeists have many levels to determine what members of the GHA need to be sent out to take care of them. From the simple tricksters to those that can kill humans, all levels of poltergeists are considered dangerous…

Of course, not to say that all ghosts are bad… the GHA does implement the assistance of wisp ghosts, those ghosts that have no ill will towards humans and no interest in killing or harming. They are essentially a protected species in the eyes of the GHA… but… sometimes they go bad… and that's the main danger. If they go bad… they know our secrets… that's why we have the Jokers.

The 4 Joker Pairs of the GHA are its protectors, purifiers, advocates and leaders. The pair of Amour, the advocates of the GHA. These two are well loved by everyone, and they are also the ones who keep the GHA safe from the eye of society. The pair of Lumina are the purifiers, the ones who keep the GHA's citizens safe from possession within the walls of the city, as well as the ones who are on call for any truly serious cases of possession in a last ditch effort to save the soul of the being that has been possessed. The Chartreuse pair is the pair that protects, and usually the pair that leaves the city most often for serious cases of poltergeist activity and are well known for their efficiency in taking care of the issues. They are also considered the politicians of the group, though that term is used loosely.

And then, we come to the Oblivion Pair… the leaders of the military force of the GHA… however, their pair is split… many have referred to them as the Broken Spade. The weapon half of the Oblivion pair is currently in a state of recovery from an attack by a poltergeist, having been secretly possessed for 3 whole years, and then suddenly trying to assassinate the GHA's leaders. However, instead of being destroyed like many who undergo such a long period of possession, he was saved by his partner. She pleaded with the Oblivion spirit to heal and protect her brother at any price… the price was listed at a shared existence… Oblivion would get to reside within the body of the Oblivion Joker, while her weapon partner recovered. The deal was made… And the Oblivion Meister was sent on a mission to the DWMA for reasons yet to be disclosed.

* * *

Name: "Wrath" Ryugazaki

Age: 18

Appearance: Short plum-black hair, lavender eyes, wears simple black clothing and glasses. Fair skin, well figured, and tends to wear boots that make her look taller. Her real height is about 4 or 5 inches taller than Tia.

Backstory: Born to a former GHA Teacher and a woman who attended DWMA before her brother was killed, "Wrath" was considered to be a genius when she was attending the GHA Academy as just another student. Her current name was given to her after a huge outburst she had in elementary school defending her younger brother from a poltergeist. She is the Oblivion Joker Meister, and is carrying a spirit that is her namesake as a Joker within her. Other than that, most her history was considered classified by the higher ups. (Much to be revealed during the story).

Name: Tia Rene

Age: 17

Appearance: Shoulder-length soft brown hair, a short figure for her age (a lot of times mistaken for being 13 or 14), and a figure much like Maka. Hair is in two rolls behind her shoulders, and wears a lot of black, being that she is an exorsist-type GHA member and one of Wrath's subordinates.

Name: Satoshi Aoi

Age: 17

Appearance: Short black hair, cerulean eyes, wears a lot of blue and white or black. Slight lanky and taller than Tia by a solid foot, but never brings up her height. Her weapon partner, his weapon form is a staff with a ring-like ornament on the top, a few blue glassy orbs along the ring.

Name: Yuuji Chess

Age: 16

Appearance: Tan skin, shaggy black hair, and a thin but toned figure. About the same height as Satoshi, wears casual clothes. Aki's weapon partner, his weapon form is a pair of twin short-blades that can be put together to form a sword that the GHA calls a Cross Blade.

Name: Aki Miyazawa

Age: 19

Appearance: Tan skin, short caramel brown hair, very thin and very tall. Around 3 inches taller than Yuuji or Satoshi. She wears black and white clothing with a pop of color to reflect her love of pandas.


End file.
